homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102915-Omg-Like-She-Said-Like-This
allodicTemperament AT began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 22:48 -- AT: Aaisha AT: ?? whats up AT: A llittlle birrd tolld me about some spades. AT: uh AT: what spades AT: As yourr frriend I have to ask AT: LLike AT: Honestlly alll of a sudden I'm being made awarre of things and I don't want to just go off of otherr things AT: uuuuuuum AT: like what AT: I mean I have sourrces AT: Alll things considerred with what's going on right now I coulldn't just NOT ask AT: That woulld have been a failling on my parrt AT: i mean AT: i mean yea okay AT: but you couldve AT: you couldve also not and AT: ignored AT: Welll AT: imm rlly embrassed rn AT: Yes AT: Woulld you llike me to disrregarrd it AT: I can disrregarrd it AT: uh AT: idk AT: like AT: what was being said AT: Nothing reallly AT: I was extrrapollating frrom hints AT: Welll "hints" AT: um what do AT: those quotations mean AT: LLike they werren't reallly hints AT: So much as llike AT: Behaviourrall things AT: from uh AT: from cara? AT: I mean as farr as peoplle that I woulld pick up on things frrom I'm prretty surre she is one of the most so AT: Maybe morre than Nyarrlla even AT: um wow okay uum AT: so okay dont AT: dont take this off AT: but is is she itnerested at all?? ive AT: ive never flirted um AT: I can't reallly say AT: LLike whetherr she is orr isn't AT: lorrea AT: lorrea come on AT: Aaisha plleeeeeease. AT: The most I can do is shrrug and gesturre at Carra. AT: LLike, a llot of gesturring AT: looooorrea what r u in the same room AT: No but herr pllanet is up therre somewherre AT: then y r u talking about gestures and shrug and AT: do u have a crush on her AT: What AT: Wherre did you even get that frrom AT: if all u can do AT: is srug and gesture AT: Aaisha I can onlly shrrug and gesturre because even if I werre to know I woulldn't betrray herr trrust AT: yes but u said AT: AT AT: at cara AT: all u can do is shrug and gesture AT: :3c AT: I meant regarrding this specificallly AT: Do not thrree-c face me AT: mhm yea okay AT: ill believe that AT: I mean you shoulld AT: It's kind of the obvious intent therre AT: i am getting a headache y AT: the one blueblood troll AT: who doesnt listen to orders AT: is the one we have AT: ur still not off the hook about cara AT: What's she doing now? AT: I can't be off the hook if I was neverr on it AT: u were completely on it AT: she's trying 2 take charge AT: Welll I mean AT: Uh. AT: Um. AT: It's stilll obviouslly not trrue AT: Why woulld it be. AT: if its not tru y r u still nervously on the subject AT: I'm not on the subject you're on the subject. AT: mhmmmmmmmmmmmm AT: Aaisha pllease AT: Why. AT: because u brought it up first AT: I'm prretty surre she woulldn't be interrested anyways AT: if ur gonan bug me about spades AT: why not? AT: I mean, I don't know AT: I'm just me AT: And whille I'm cooll and everrything AT: It's not reallly LLLLLIKE that AT: Anyways, uh AT: Taking charrge? AT: Doesn't seem llike herr to be honest I guess AT: it could be like that i mean her AT: her heart is free i guess AT: and yea AT: 08:19 TC: <][--AM LEADING THIS OPERATION IRQUEN--- AT: :/ AT: LLovelly AT: mm AT: she left AT: Oh good AT: i dont rlly want to talk to her in person AT: Yeah I underrstand that. AT: I woulldn't be interrested eitherr AT: And frranklly I'm hoping that she stays OFF of my pllanet AT: ugh AT: i kinda have to deal with her AT: since she can deal with jack AT: You have my sympathies AT: ty AT: im AT: a little riled AT: srry if snap AT: No that's fine AT: I underrstand it. AT: the worst part is im afraid that if she doesnt get what she wants shell just AT: kill us all AT: But she isn't capablle of that AT: and i AT: she wont lsiten to me AT: She can't even killl ME. AT: LLet allone alll of us. AT: maybe AT: but she can probably AT: kill me AT: jack made it p clear and i AT: really cant do anything AT: I am AT: LLess than surre of that. AT: shrugging in real life AT: its w/e i guess AT: Besides rememberr AT: i rlly cant wait to see serios rn tho :( AT: Now alllowed to die AT: Oh! AT: I tallked to him beforre AT: He said he was going to do the thing AT: yea he did AT: Did it worrk AT: scarlet doenst have him anymore were gonna try to meet up on derse AT: !!! AT: :D AT: I mean reallly it's kind of sad that I was ablle to tallk him into doing that without even tallking to Scarrllet firrst AT: I mean not sad sad but llike AT: Do you know what I mean AT: yea AT: But he's okay, right? AT: yea he is he's upset AT: but hes okay AT: Good. AT: I think if AT: Anyone can hellp him it's you AT: If you need any hellp AT: I'm herre AT: Allrright? AT: okay AT: ill keep that in mind AT: ramira is gonna AT: be hard to deal wtih AT: She woulld llike to think so. AT: mm AT: It's gonna be fine. AT: im gonna check to see how long it is before i reach her planet AT: did u need me or anything? AT: Oh AT: Uh. AT: No just checking in and everrything AT: okay then AT: ill talk to u later lorrea AT: Okay! AT: Good lluck AT: thanks -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 23:52 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha